


Letter

by AnneMcSommers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMcSommers/pseuds/AnneMcSommers
Summary: Klaus is getting out a rehab soon and he doesn't have anywhere to go, so he writes a letter to the one person he doesn't want to ask for help.
Kudos: 37





	Letter

Klaus sat staring at the phone, dreading the idea of calling his father. He always got so tongue tied with the old man. It wasn’t that he wasn’t able to speak, he just kept speaking, and one thing his father did not approve of was as he had always called it “his endless rambling”. 

“Are you going to call him?” Ben asked, startling Klaus who hadn’t gotten used to his brother being around. 

Klaus looked down, shaking his head. “What’s the point even, I will say something stupid, and fuck it all up and Dad will hang up on me.” Like last time, went unspoken, but Ben knew what he meant.

“You could call-“ Ben was cut off.

“Diego doesn’t have the money Ben, and ya he would get it, but I don’t want to be the reason he doesn’t eat this week. Allison wouldn’t after last time, and Vanya, well ya maybe she would after that book, but I’ll be fucked if I am going to live off her money from that Ben. Luther is on moon, Five is missing and you’re…” He trailed off.

“I would give it to you if I could.” Ben said unhelpfully.

“I know you would Benny, I just, I don’t know what to do, I don’t” have anyone else, was cut off by a choked sob.

“What about a letter?” Ben suggested. 

“What about a letter?” Klaus asked bewildered.

“You said you couldn’t call the Academy because you would say the wrong thing right?” Ben continued at Klaus’s tentative nod.

“Ok, well then, you write a letter. You still have another week and a half here, you can take all day to get it right, and it will go out wit the mail tomorrow. You could tell him to call, or maybe even suggest a letter back, if you write it now you could get a response before you have to leave.”

“I don’t know,” Klaus said hesitant. His writing wasn’t much better than his speaking, but that said, he would have time to read it over.  
“What have you got to lose?” Ben countered, and Klaus nodded his agreement. 

He didn’t really have anything left to lose. So 15 minutes later he found himself with 5 sheets of paper, a facility brochure, an envelope and a stamp, all kindly provided from the lady at the front desk who was far too happy to help him ‘reconnect with his family’ as she put it. He messed up two words in.

“Ugh, this is hopeless.” He said, throwing the pen on the floor.

“Hey, just keep going, you can rewrite it after, make it look nice.” Ben said, trying to calm him down. Klaus leaned over and picked up the pen, and continued.

_~~My dearest father  
Dear Father~~  
Father,  
~~I am at rehab. How are you.~~ I am writing to inform you that I am nearing the end of my 60 days of rehabilitation ~~, and have now been sober almost two months.~~ I wanted to thank you for covering the cost of the extended stay ~~, I really appreciate it. Near the end of rehab, they ask you to find a place to stay.~~ As I am nearing the end of my stay, I am now looking at what comes next. ~~They want to send me to a halfway house, but its really expensive.~~ There is a half-way house that I can transition to, ~~that will help me,~~ that is recommended and I have included the brochure with this letter. ~~I could come home. I need money. I don’t have anywhere else to go.~~ If this this something you would be willing to support, please let me know. I have included the phone number and the address of the facility at the end of the letter. ~~See you soon.~~ Hope to hear from you soon,  
~~Love,  
Klaus~~  
Regards,  
4_

It took two hours before he finished the rough draft, but he was pretty happy with what he had come up with.

_Father,  
I am writing to inform you that I am nearing the end of my 60 days of rehabilitation. I wanted to thank you for covering the cost of the extended stay. As I am nearing the end of my stay, I am now looking at what comes next. There is a half-way house that I can transition to, that is recommended and I have included the brochure with this letter. If this this something you would be willing to support, please let me know. I have included the phone number and the address of the facility at the end of the letter. Hope to hear from you soon,  
Regards,  
4_

He finished the letter with the address of the facility he was in, and the phone number, and sat back, staring at the letter. He set it aside, and grabbed the envelope. 

He wrote the academy address on the envelope and folded his letter in three and slipped it inside along with his brochure. He licked the envelope, sealed it and added the stamp. Klaus took and deep breath in and held it for a moment before releasing it. Show time. He walked up to the front desk and dropped it in the outgoing mail slot. He regretted it almost instantly, but well, it was too late now. Only time would tell how this disaster was going to turn out.

**Three days later…**

Grace checked the mail at exactly 8 am every morning, making sure to leave herself just enough time to respond to any correspondence before the postman came for daily pick up. There was the usual flyers, but she was surprised to see that there was a letter, addressed to Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and that if her analysis was correct, it was from one of the children. She walked into the house, and closed the door, and headed towards the writing desk, sitting on the small stool in front of it with the letter. She pulled out a silver letter opener, broke the seal on the letter, pulling out a brochure and a single sheet of paper from the envelope. She read it once, then stopped, cocking her head to analyze the contents, then read it a second time. She pulled out an envelope of her own from the desk, addressing to Klaus Hargreeves, at the address indicated at the bottom of the letter. She penned a response quickly and efficiently.

_My Dearest Klaus,  
I am very glad to hear you are doing well. Congratulations on your 60 days, I always knew you could do anything you put your mind to Bee. I am sorry to have to tell you that your Father is away on a trip, along with Pogo and will not be returning for a 73 days, 12 hours, and 14 minutes. He will be out of contact for the duration of the trip and will be unable to authorize any payments. With your brother on the moon, the household account have not been replenished and I do not have access to sufficient funds to cover the cost of the facility outlined on the brochure you sent. However if you would like to return home, I can have a car sent to pick you up when you are released. I would very much love to see you again, and hope you come home with me.  
Love,  
Your Mother_

__

__

Grace finished up the letter and went and put it in the post box outside the gate. The postman would pick it up in 12 minutes and 13 seconds if he were on time. According to the date of admission, Klaus would be leaving rehab in 2 days and 12 hours. She did so hope that he choose to come home. The house is just so big to be here all alone, day after day. Sir Reginald, great man that he was, had given permission to power down for the duration of the trip, given that the house is properly tidied prior to his imminent returned. She decided against it, but after 86 days of solitude it was beginning to seem like it may be the better option. It will have been worth it though, she thought, if her dear Klaus returned. She did miss all of her children so, and it had been quite a while since Klaus had come home. 

She went to the centre of the drawing room and scanned the area, status, acceptable. She continued room by room, this day like most others, all acceptable. This time she opened the children’s wing, oh it was oh so dusty. She would have to change all the sheets, and oh, the windows, the desk, then the food stuff. She stopped, and furrowed her brow, trying to decide if it were worth buying the perishable items when it wasn’t guaranteed. It was a decision she would not have to make until tomorrow, and there was oh so much to do. She stopped, and stared out the window, watching as the postman took the letter. Oh, she did miss her little bee so much, she wished he would come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to stay a one shot, but I may continue it later if I have inspiration. Based on a writing prompt in my writing class.


End file.
